Skooch's reading
by Creeperwriting
Summary: This is just about skoochy and Jinora and them progressing through their friendship though you really should just read it and see for yourself what it's really about
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a story from jinora's point of view about Skoochy being imbarassed to tell her that he can't read**

* * *

Jinora POV

It was a beautiful autumn's day in the park; it was warm like summer but had a cool breeze about it. I loved autumn with all the different colours you could see in the foliage and how it was never to hot or too cold, it was after all the airbenders season.

I was lying down and reading a book like normal. This one was about a boy who was seen as an outcast because of his family until one day a girl begins to talk to him and I hadn't gotton any further than that. I was so immersed in the book I hadn't even noticed Skoochy had started playing with my hair. He always seemed to do that, particularly now that it had fully grown back to how it was before I had shaved it all off to get my arrows to signify me becoming an air bending master.

"If you're so bored maybe you could bring a book of your own? Preferably not stolen." I told him just joking around. "Sure, whatever." He mumbled back in reply. It was something I was not expecting from him of all people he didn't even use one of the many nicknames he had given me and ones that no one else could use (that I pretended to hate but I really loved it. Anyway we were always joking about this kind of stuff so what's wrong now? Maybe the stuff about the stealing, maybe I went too far?

I moved from where I was laying to sit up making him let go of my hair but that didn't make him look at me he just looked at his hands instead like they were the most interesting things in the world. "Hey skooch, I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you about the stealing." I explained to him studying his face to see what his reaction was so I could go from their.

"Huh... don't worry about it." He said back earnestly and smiling but it faltered, I could tell something else was wrong with him. "Skoochy I can tell when you're upset, what's wrong?" He lifted his head up to look at me. "I'm fine really Jinora don't worry about me, but I had probably better get going some new information might have just turned up." he replied softly and got up to start leaving until I grabbed his arm.

"You're not going until you tell me what's wrong and none of this 'i'm fine' business ok?" Come on you can tell me anything." I smiled up at him. He just took a deep breath and sighed. "But it's nothing important, just something silly besides you wouldn't understand, I'll get over it." I was getting annoyed, what could be so bad he'd avoid my questions? And think it wouldn't understand?

"Skoochy come on if it's got you upset than it must be important otherwise you have told me, besides I would never think of how you felt of as silly. You're my best friend I wouldn't that to you." I told him never breaking eye contact.

"You wouldn't understand." He said simply

"Try me."

"Oh fine it's just what you said before about me reading."

"What about it?" I asked him worried I had hurt him

"It's just that could never happen because" he looked down at his feet "cause I can't read." He looked up at me sadly and worried.

"Is that all? Skoochy that's nothing to be worried about, you didn't have to worry about it besides if you want I can teach you to read?" I told him smiling softly.

"Really? I mean, that would be great but you don't think any less of me?"

"Of course not skooch I don't care, just as long as you're honest to me, next time you don't have to make such a big deal out of things."

Just then I realised I was still holding his arm and I quickly let go and blushed but he just grinned at me. "Hey buttercup, want me to walk you to the docks?"

"I thought we agreed you'd stop calling me that but sure lets go."

**The end**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I've been away long awhile but I went away for a bit and then all this Christmas stuff happened and I really wasn't in the mood for writing so I knew I wouldn't be able to do my best but Itried so I hope you guys like it**

* * *

The next day I got a few of Meelo's books I could start teaching Skoochy how to read, I will most likely have to start with the basics, so I made sure to be well prepared. Meelo wouldn't even miss any of his books since I'm the only one who likes to read out of my siblings although Rohan could pick up the reading bug in the future.

I met Skoochy out at the park, he seemed to be enthusiastic about learning to read. Particularly compared to when Meelo and Ikki began, Meelo has hardly improved either, I think it shall be much easier to teach Skoochy than my other siblings.

"I'm ready for my lesson Miss." Skoochy said smirking, and with that we started class. Skoochy is a bit of a slow learner when it comes to reading I soon found out but at least he was still really trying so I took that to be a good sign.

I felt a drop of water on my hand, then another, then I saw a few land on the books pages, then it just completely started to bucket down with rain! Skoochy and I grabbed the books and went straight for cover, I hadn't even noticed the rain clouds forming!

"we're about halfway through our lesson, do you want to continue the rest tomorrow or go somewhere else?" I asked him still dripping wet from the continuous rain.

"Hmmm, there's this cafe close by we can go to, this can be your coffee break. I know all teachers need them to be able to deal with all them kids." he replied.

"For your information I don't drink coffee, besides I'm not even close to being a real teacher!" I stated as we began to walk. "Your right besides your much to pretty to be a teacher you'd be much better suited to being some kind of royalty." All I could do in response to that was blush and go quite, I hated it when he managed to do that to me!

...

"ugh, what's this word again Jinora?" he asked me frustrated, I look over to where he was reading, tearing myself away from my own book.

"Quietly."

"I'm never gonna get this! Jinora maybe I should just give up, I don't need to read! I got on just fine without it before." he complained annoyed with himself.

"skooch don't worry, your doing well. Besides somethings are easier or come more naturally to certain people than others, like Korra when she had to learn air bending." I explained to him

"Or like you and fun huh?" he retorted

"Oh haha very funny." I rolled my eyes being sarcastic

"I thought it was!"

Just then I noticed to teen boys a bit older than Shoocky walking over to us.

"Hey Shoocky whatcha doin'? One of then asked

"Readin' huh? Didn't know you could do that." the other commented

"What do you guys want?!" Skoochy growled back

"We want some information!" the first one said

"Not right now, I can speak with you guys later! Were in the middle of something."

"Look we don't care what you and this... harlet are doing "DON'T you dare speak about Jinora like that!" Skoochy yelled interrupting him, I dont think I'd ever seen him this angry either. His hands were clenched in fists at his sides and the look on his face seemed to scare even the boys for a moment, but they quickly recomposed their posture. "You wanna apologize for what you said?!" Skoochy asked through his teeth and standing up, though it was more of a threat.

"Skoochy come on don't worry about it!" I told him grabbing his sleeve, I didn't want him to get into any kind of trouble for me, though he would do it.

"But what about what he said about you? He should at least apologize!" he told me never taking his eyes off the to of them.

"Don't worry about what he said, I don't want you to get into trouble because of me. Besides I don't care about what some idiot said about me." I tell him honestly.

"What did you call me!?" the boy yelled then grabbed me by the shoulders, digging his fingers into me and squeezing my shoulders with his hands. Just when I was about to blast him with air Skoochy punched him square in the face! Making the boy stumble backwards. "Jinora are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine he didn't hurt me." Just when he was about to reply fire went hurtling at him then a long with water which forced him to use his earth bending for defense. Rocks, flames and water went flying in every direction inside the small cafe, the after affects of the fight would be big were just lucky their weren't many people here to begin with and everyone else is outside out of harms way. Also Skoochy seemed to be getting a few good blows at the other two and seemed to remain without any serious injuries. Just then I herd sirens, someone must have called the police! The two boys ran off as soon as they herd it but Skoochy seemed to hesitate. "Jinora I've gotta go and I'll see you as soon as I can ok?" he rushed and I just nodded and with that he ran off. I collect all of my things and walked out of the place in what seemed like a daze, could all that have really just happened in the short time we were there?

When I got home dad was already there which was unusual, he hardly ever go home early. Particuay not this early but never the less I was happy for him to be home. "Hi dad, it's nice for you to be home early! How was work?" I asked him cheerfully

"A usual day of work though I wish to speak with you Jinora in my office privately if you don't mind." he asked me though it wasnt a question, though I wonder what he wants to see me about?

**The end for now... **

**I also wanted to apologise just in case offended any teachers or anyone who wants to be a teacher I'm really sorry and didn't mean any offense and other than that I hoped you enjoyed my story**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I took so long I have had massive writers block and been trying to enjoy my holidays while they last.**

**Also I should probably mention I don't own any of the characters and if I did I wouldn't be on this but instead continuesly commenting on what a genius am.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Jinora POV

What am I going to do? Skoochy's on the run from the cops and now my father has forbidden me from seeing him over a misunderstanding. I'm more to blame than Skoochy and I wasn't even allowed to fully explain what happened out there! Not to mention since Skoochy's on the run from the cops I won't be able to explain to him what's happened, he'll think I don't like him anymore or something silly like that. I could try and fin him but he could be anywhere in the city, and even with my glider it would be like looking for a needle in a haystack as big as republic city!

Ugh! Sometimes I hate the fact I'm so rational, if I was someone like Korra I would probably already be out there looking for him, no matter how impossible it was or the possible danger. He would probably get cross with me though, if I put myself in danger just to find him. At least I would know he's ok then instead of being in my room fighting with myself what to do, I just have to many things clouding my head.

...…

The next morning I get up early, and listen to the news to hear if anything has happened to him, and luckily I don't hear anything but I'm still worried if he's ok or not. My mind still has so much going through it and what little sleep I got last night was no help at all. Mostly all I can think about though is how it's my fault that he's in this position and how I should have worded what I said differently.

I tried to meditate but I was to tense for it to do any good and even reading seemed impossible which was a first for me. Maybe I should just go looking for Skoochy, well at least try anyway.

I have to go to the library to return some books and my family know I can take forever to get some new books anyway, so maybe I could just have a quick look around the city for him? I know I probably won't see anything but at least it's something.

I grabbed everything I needed and ran out the door.

"Jinora! Where are you going?" my father yelled out as he saw me rushing past.

"I just wanted to go too the library daddy. Is that ok? Please I just need sometime to myself."

"Hmmm" he pondered for a few moments stroking his beard " alright fine just make sure your back by a respectable hour." he told me

"Of course dad!" and with that I was off


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's taken so long for me to update but I've been having internet problems**

***i don't own any of the characters in this story so far.***

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Jinora POV

I was currently frantically searching over the city for any signs of Skoochy, and not surprisingly I couldn't see a thing. Something good I can say about him is I he doesn't want to be found then he won't be, I could remember back when I was ten and we would play hide and seek. It would always take me hours to find him but only a few minutes for him to find me, though I don't doubt he used earth bending.

I flew down and ran into the library. If I don't get a few books now then I probably never will and my dad will defiantly know something's up. I ran off to the right side of the library where all the adult fiction books were, I've been able to read the adult section for years but only this year has my dad actually let me read them. The first few months though he would cheek the books I wanted to read so he could be sure their was nothing too inappropriate in them.

It took me a bit of time to find my small section of books that I liked to read from because it was darker here than normal so I went past it a few times. Intact the whole long rows of shelves here was darker than all the others and it was almost pitch black at the very end. I looked up to see the lights had been broken, it looked as if someone had thrown rocks at them with amazing accuracy.

It got me rather annoyed, I hated seeing vandalism of any kind, to think people would take away the beauty of something just because they were bored and thought it made them cool.

Just then I saw something move in the shadows! I got a little close to see if I could see anyone there but I couldn't make anything out. It could have just been my imagination but I still had this nagging feeling something was there so I got closer again. Then I felt a pair of hands grab my shoulders and pull me into the darkness! When they stopped they were met with a huge gust of wind thanks to none other than me that sent them tumbling into he back wall.

I was about to run when I herd them say something and then I quickly realized who I had just sent into the back wall! "Skoochy!" I asked amazed but still whispering so no one would hear.

"Fancy seeing you here doll face!" He replied back a bit out of breath and slowly getting up, but before O could register fully what I was doing I rushed up and hugged him tightly, but I quickly let go thanking god we were in the dark!

Skoochy POV

"So... um h-how have you b-been?" I asked her getting stuck on my words that were only just audible. How is it she can turn a quick talking pick pocketer like me into such a mess?! Not to mention I'm really glad I got those lights off.

"What do you mean how am I? I've been worried sick about you! Not to mention how guilty I've been feeling and my dad..." She whispered annoyed and trailing off at the end.

"We'll I'm here now aren't I? It's not my fault it took you so long to get here and why are you feeling guilty?" I told her in my normal good humor

"We'll, because if I hadn't called him an idiot that whole fight wouldn't have happened, you wouldn't be on the run and my dad..." She started to drift off at the end but now I was getting aggravated, not at her but at the way she's been blaming herself and I was the one who punched the guy!

"Jinora, don't worry! Seriously! I'm just glad your safe and weren't hurt and besides you we're right about him."

"That doesn't make it right and what about you! You could have been hurt! You weren't were you?"

"Nothing I can't handle." I told her so she wouldn't worry about me again or feel worse.

"So you were hurt and its my fault! Skoochy, why did you have to punch him?!" She said aspirated.

The answer to her question was easy, because I care about her more than I should, and i'm pretty sure more then she cares about me so I can't tell her the real reason behind most of the things I do.

"Cause we're friends and so I can't just let him go around saying and doing stuff like that to you!"

I could have sworn I saw a hurt look on her face for a second but it was probably about that guy and what he did. " You know I can handle myself!" She replied

"Well now I do, remind me not to get on your bad side!"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter :)**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Just putting up this weeks aswell**_

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

Jinora POV

I smiled at that, it had felt like forever since I had smiled properly. "Oh don't worry, if you ever side ill be sure you never forget it." I replied jokingly

"By the way, you were gonna say something about your dad before. What happened? I didn't get you into a lot of trouble did I?"he asked sounding worried. How was I suppose to tell him that according to my dad I can never see him again?

"Well,he errrr... kinda might have said something about me never seeing you... again." I finally got out, I saw Skoochy's features fall but I couldn't really make out much more since we were in the dark."but he should get over it soon!" I quickly added hoping to see his mood lighten up a bit.

"So what? Until he gets over his issues with me you can't see me? That could be anywhere from a month to ten years away!" He said annoyed though I couldn't blame him but I had a plan.

"Well unless you don't mind coming to the library twice every week."

"Your kidding right? You miss perfect are going to do something against the rules?!." He said acting shocked beyond belief

"Well if you'd rather for a month to ten years!"I replied jokingly back

"No!"he said as soon as I finished" it's fine just very unexpected of someone so perfect." He said grinning his famous grin

"Skoochy nobody's perfect!" I told him getting a bit annoyed.

"Well then your the next best thing!" At this I started blushing like an idiot! Ugh!

I stayed their with him for a few more hours were we caught up on what had happened since the last time we saw each other, then left. I made sure to have a few more books with me, with all this free time I had I would be able to read the books quicker so my dad won't question why I go to the library twice a week.

When I got home everyone seemed to notice I was so much happier than this morning so I made a mental note to turn the dial back a bit next time, I don't think they'll believe I just got a good book every time I go the library. Not to mention I don't want my dad to think I was doing something he didn't want me to.

...….…...

It had been about a month so far that I had been meeting Skoochy in the library and so far no one had any idea what was going on. My father seemed to think I had all but forgot about him but I'm pretty sure my mother new something was up because she asked me how he was but never said anything about it to dad. Though he had been a bit suspicious at how fast I was reading and would question me about the story line at random times, which I always passed with fly colours. Everything was going soomthly like the calm before the rain but without the rain for the moment.

Today was going was going to be a normal day with Skoochy but first I had to do some shopping with mum, Ikki, Meelo and Rohan. Their was going to be a party later this week and we all four of us needed new outfits for it, we had all seemed to have growth spurts since the last party.

We were currently searching through countless items looking for a dress for Ikki. Everyone else had what they needed but Ikki wanted a certain dress with stars and other things on it, no one seemed to have anything close to her expectations and it was beginning to get on my nerves.

"Mum can I got to the library?" I asked her feeling a bit guilty to be leaving her with my younger siblings.

"Can you take your brothers with you?" She pleaded

"Mum I'll be kicked out with Meelo as loud as he is, but I'll try and be quick."

"Alright fine she sighed as I ran off.

...…

"Nice to see you doll face! I was starting to think you had ditched me for shopping." Skoochy smirked

"Do you have to call me doll face?" I asked acting annoyed at him

"Yes, besides what's the worst you could do to me? Hit me with one of your books?" He taunted nudging my shoulder and laughing

"Don't give me any ideas or I might just start reading encyclopedias." I replied nudging him back

We spent all of time talking and joking around and I was so engrossed in our conversation that I didn't notice the sound of little feet coming closer.

"J-Jinora, mum's ready to go." Rohan whispered, almost sending me ten feet into the air.

"Rohan? What are you doing in here?" I asked after getting over my heart attack that left Skoochy laughing his head off!

"It's not funny Skoochy." I told him which only made him laugh harder so I turned back to Rohan.

"Mum said I'm the quietest so I should go get you! Who's that?" He replied

"This is a friend of mine, and we had better get going." I explained while trying to shuffle him alone and out of the library.

"Dose dad know who he is?" He asked worried

" I would assume so, dad knows a lot of people, but do you wanna play a game?" Rohan loved games and was always determined to win them and was always nice about it when he did win.

"What sort of a game?"

"You don't mention that you saw me talking to anyone here ok?" I explained

"That doesn't sound like fun."

"I'm not finished, who ever wins gets the others desert and you win by staying the quietest about this for the longest. Also do you mind waiting at the front of the library for me?"

"Ok!" He said and ran off to the front of the library.

"Your evil Jinora." Skoochy said when I turned

"Well it worked didn't it?"

"True but I still can't believe how much you've change from that sweet little book worm I met three years ago." He said acting disappointed

"I haven't changed that much I'm still a book worm! Anyway I had better get going."

"Alright then, see you next time?"

"Of course!"

...…...…

Later that day we were all sitting down to dinner and thankfully Rohan hadn't said anything to dad yet, he was very determined to win the game.

"So children what did you do today?" Dad asked only to be bombarded with a million different answers coming from only two kids while Rohan tried to get in a few answers.

"One at a time please!" Dad yelled to get their attention and then calmed his voice down "Rohan, you can go first."

"We all went shopping and brought stuff for everyone but Ikki was taking a long time so Jinora went to the library and I went to go get her when we finally found a dress for Ikki. I had to go because I was the quietest and so I wouldn't get in trouble and while I was their I met a friend of Jinora's, I think his name was Skoochy." Then he stopped and looked at me. "Sorry Jinora, I guess I lost the game we were playing."

* * *

**thanks for reading**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this took so long but I had know ideas what I wanted to write and I did this at around 12 in the morning.**

* * *

Chapter 6

I knew their would be rain, in any book or story you ever read theirs always something to stop the happy ending. I guess I always thought I would have more time or it would be about something else.

But it's no ordinary rain, it's a storm with winds so great they can blow you half way across the island, with rain so heavy it puts holes in the roof and a sky so black with swirling clouds, it makes you think you may never see the sun again.

I have lost my sun for now.

In most books the greatest weapon you can have is hope and without it you are lost and are useless. So I know I will see my sun again because I have hope and hope is what keeps you strong.

That doesn't help me now though, what am I supposed to do. I have been grounded by my father and must stay in sight of someone at all times. I stay in my room and read mostly so I can escape to the fields of battle or a mountain so high you can see everything. I keep up with my air bending too though I haven't been doing as well as normal.

It's been a week since I last saw Skoochy, he's probably figured out my father knows about as and the library.

…...…...…..

I herd something just outside my window, like a tapping. It's just after midnight and everyone's asleep so it couldn't be anyone I know and theirs no trees near my window either. What could it possibly be? My imagination most likely, but then I hear it again.

I slowly get up out of bead and make my way to the window, careful to avoid all the creaking floor boards. I get up close and sneak a look incase their really is someone out their, I try to look through but something's blocking the view and then I realize it's a face! I fall backwards on the floor and nearly start rolling, luckily I didn't make to much nose so no one would have herd.

Just then the window creaks and opens, I get ready to air bend them back out of it until I realize who it is, Skoochy.

* * *

**thanks for reading**


End file.
